As autonomous vehicle operation becomes more sophisticated, an increasing number of uses for such equipment is being identified. Demand for vehicles that can perform autonomously or semi-autonomously (i.e. with some human interface) is increasing, as is an interest in vehicles that can operate in more than one of manned, semi-autonomous or autonomous mode. Additionally, as more and more vehicles are being configured to operate autonomously or semi-autonomously, there is a desire to utilize software that can be easily and cost-effectively adapted, reused, and modified as an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle is utilized for new or additional tasks in order to reduce costs and streamline development of new uses.